


Who Says You Can't Go Home

by WildeChild17



Series: not your ordinary family [6]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: But It's For A Good Reason, Family Fluff, Past Child Abuse, kyoya when will you realize people care, kyoya's ooc for this, mentions of abuse, one of them being i can't write him right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeChild17/pseuds/WildeChild17
Summary: Kyoya decides enough is enough, when Kakeru shows up at the WBBA after a fight with their mother. He packs their bags, swallows his pride, and goes to Ryo for help. Afterwards, Kyoya struggles to understand that he has people who care about him, and are willing to help him. Kakeru, meanwhile, is just happy to be able to breathe again.
Relationships: Kakeru and OC, Kyoya and Kakeru, Kyoya and OC
Series: not your ordinary family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. I spent twenty years trying to get out of this place

"When are you going to stop making excuses for the damn bitch?!"

That was what greeted Kyoya, when he walked into the infirmary. He blinked at the sight that met him, of Nefertiti Storm and Kakeru Tategami in each other's faces and snapping like a set of rabid dogs.

"I'm not making excuses for her!" Kakeru shouted back, eyes bloodshot, "I just... I knew she was having a bad day and I still made her mad! It's not her fault!"

"Not her- Kakeru Tategami, she took a _glass fucking bottle_ to your head! She gave you a _black fucking eye_! I just put _thirty fucking stitches in your goddamn arm_!"

"So?! I set her off- she's not abusing me or anything!"

Nefertiti's eyebrow twitched, a growl building in her throat. Kyoya knew very well Nefertiti was at her limit, now, and decided to step in.

"Kakeru," Kyoya said, quietly. Both Kakeru and Nefertiti's heads snapped around to him, Kakeru's eyes wide and Nefertiti's narrowed.

"Kakeru, what happened?" Kyoya asked, stepping further into the room.

"Nothing! Nefertiti is making a big deal out of nothing!" Kakeru exclaimed, despite the fact that Kyoya now saw the bandages over his eyebrow and on his right arm, "I'm fine, really!"

If looks could kill, Nefertiti would have _long_ since murdered Kakeru. Instead, she turned her glare on Kyoya, "Why. Haven't you done anything about your fucking mother yet, Kyoya?"

"I..." Kyoya sighed, "I'm not eighteen, yet."

Nefertiti blinked at him.

"Not for a few more weeks, at least," Kyoya continued. "I know it's getting bad, Nef, I just need a few more weeks. I've been saving up to get my own place, and I was already planning on taking Kakeru when I move out."

Kakeru blinked, "You... were?"

"Yeah, I was," Kyoya nodded. He reached up and ruffled Kakeru's hair, frowning at the black eye, "... How about you stay here in the dorms tonight, okay?"

"What? But if I don't go home, mom will-" Kakeru started, looking terrified.

"I'll take care of mom," Kyoya promised. "For my sanity, just stay here, okay? And maybe for Nef's sanity, too."

"I'd sooner commit you to a hospital than let you go back to your mother..." Nefertiti muttered, "If Nile even had an _inkling_ about what you two went through, he'd beg me to do something and then probably fight your mom himself."

"I'd like to keep Nile out of the loop for that exact reason, Neffy," Kyoya deadpanned.

Nefertiti turned to face Kyoya, pointing her clipboard at him, green eyes burning with a fire that Kyoya had seen often enough in her brother's eyes, "Then _do something, Tategami._ Before one of you ends up six feet in the ground."

* * *

Kyoya had always had mixed feelings about returning to his mother's apartment. On good days, it was fine. He, Kakeru, and Kana were a family. They did family things. It felt like a _home._

But then the days came, the bad days, where Kana became a temperamental bitch. That was being put into light terms. Kyoya had learned early on that it was far easier to deal with her addiction fueled rage by laying low and staying quiet. It had strengthened, once Kakeru had been born, three years after Kyoya, things had been... normal, for a while.

But then their father, Natsou, had died, not long after Kakeru's second birthday. That had been a break for the rest of the family, none more so than Kana Tategami, their mother. She'd turned hostile, turned to drugs and alcohol to numb the pain of losing her beloved husband. Kyoya understood it, but... it didn't mean he didn't like. Especially when she turned her rage on her sons, going after them for how much they looked like their father.

Kyoya grimaced, reaching up to scratch at one of the scars on his cheeks. An unfortunate by product of an especially bad high Kana had gone through...

 _Deep breaths, Kyoya. You're not here to dwell on the past, you're here to just grab a few things and get back to the dorms_ , Kyoya thought, digging his keys from his pocket. Cautiously, he turned the locks, creeping inside the darkened apartment. He replaced his keys, moving over the wooden floors with the years of knowledge, knowing which floorboards creaked when stepped on.

He peered into the kitchen as he passed by. Dirty dishes in the sink and on the counter top, glass shards littering the floor, along with splotches of blood that trailed out the front door. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched, but turned away.

In the living room, Kana Tategami was passed out on the couch. Kyoya counted his lucky stars and continued quietly down the hallway, to his and Kakeru's shared bedroom. Though Kakeru technically had his own room, Kakeru rarely slept in it, rather choosing the safety of his brother over the fear of being attacked in his sleep.

Kyoya shut the door silently behind him, leaning against it with a heavy sigh. Quickly, he turned on the light and then reached into the closet, rummaging around until he found a duffel back. He threw it on the bed and began to grab things and shove them in. Clothes, Kakeru's Beyblade gear, phone and laptop, and then a few of Kyoya's own things.

He hesitated just a moment, before he zipped the bag closed.

_"I'm not eighteen, yet... I've been saving up to get my own place..."_

_"Then do something, Tategami. Before one of you ends up six feet in the ground."_

_"Hey, Kyoya," Gingka's voice from behind the Leone Blader. When Kyoya turned, Gingka was standing there, hands in his pockets, "I know how you are, when it comes to your pride and admitting defeat or weakness-"_

_Kyoya scowled, "Hagane..."_

_"But," Gingka rushed on, waving his hands out in front of him. "I just... if there's ever anything you need, just ask, okay? You may be my rival, but you're my friend too."_

_... I hope you mean that, Gingka,_ Kyoya thought.

Kyoya dropped to his knees, reaching for a floorboard that stretched out under his bed. He ran his nail along the seem, digging at it, before managing to pry it up. He did the same to the next three, revealing a five foot by three foot hole in the floor, loaded up with anything from nonperishable foods, a first aid kit, and a black, bulging backpack.

Kyoya grabbed the kit and backpack, throwing the kit into the duffel and zipping it shut. He undid the straps on the backpack, sighing in relief when he saw the money that seemed to be untouched inside.

 _Least she hasn't found this, yet_ , Kyoya thought, closing it back. _I didn't put all that effort into winning those tournaments just so she could steal it for her own needs._

Kyoya slung the backpack over his back, and then the duffle strap over his shoulder. He turned, switching off the light of the bedroom. He took one last glance over it, quietly wondering if there was anything else he needed, before shaking his head. The answer was no. He was just ready for his life to turn around.

Kyoya pulled the door open, and made his way back out into the hallway, silent as ever. He didn't spare his mother a look, the woman still out cold. He doubted she even knew he was there, let alone really cared.

As he made his way out back out of the apartment, Kyoya felt like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. For the first time in a long time, he let himself breathe out a sigh of relief.

Hopefully, things were turning around. If not for him, then at least for Kakeru.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"I don't know what to make of you, Kyoya, I swear..."

"Take it from an expert, no one really does,"

"I second that,"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kyoya glared at the group around him, consisting of Nefertiti, Kakeru, Hikaru, Gingka, and Ryo. Kakeru and Gingka shared a look, both grinning.

"Nothing, bro, just that I'm surprised Nefertiti didn't have to beat you with her clipboard for you to finally make a move," Kakeru smirked, cheekily. He looked a lot better than he did the day before, Kyoya would admit, "Also, how did you keep mom from finding all this money and where did you get it from?"

"I'm admittedly curious about that as well," Ryo said, finally speaking for the first time since Kyoya and Kakeru had finished telling their story. Well, more like Kakeru told it, Kyoya just stood with his arms crossed and silently daring anyone to make a bad comment.

"All the tournaments I ever entered..." Kyoya sighed, "I did my research before hand. I hardly ever entered one that didn't have a cash prize for top three or first place."

"... there's over ten thousand yen here, Kyoya," Hikaru pointed out, peering over the paper that Kyoya had kept track of his winnings with. "Even with the few things you've spent with it. If you hadn't done that, you would easily have had fifteen thousand, plus or minus."

"... I know enough about Japan to know that's just enough to pay off the utilities on an apartment here," Nefertiti grimaced. "Kyoya-"

"I know," Kyoya sighed. Then, quieter, hanging his head as he did, "... I know."

There was a long moment of silence, before Gingka nudged his dad with an elbow. Ryo cleared his throat, before speaking again.

"Kyoya," Ryo laced his fingers together, placing them on his desk. "Have you ever considered a job with the WBBA?"

Kyoya blinked at him.

"WBBA employees, no matter what job they have, are provided with a home of their choosing, be it an apartment or house. The WBBA pays for all utilities, and if there's children involved, their schooling. Even college age students, as well. The only thing our employees are responsible for is furnishing their homes and their groceries..." Ryo trailed off.

Kyoya blinked, processing Ryo's words, processing what he was _offering_ , but unable to _comprehend_ it...

Hikaru smiled at that moment, "Everyone's paycheck is the same, too. Two hundred yen a day."

Kyoya felt his throat close up at that, _That's... twenty thousand a_ _ **week**_ _. One hundred and twenty a_ _ **month**_ _... More than I could ever make just competing in tournaments... Not to mention, Kakeru could still go to school- hell,_ _ **I**_ _could. And then the apartment and the major stuff would be paid for..._

"If you'd like some time to think about it," Ryo began.

"No, I-" Kyoya cleared his throat. "Uh... How soon could I put a form in?"

Hikaru smiled, and reached into the director's desk. She rustled around for just a moment, before pulling a clipboard and a sheath of papers out. She picked up a pen, and then handed it over to Kyoya.

"Why wait?"


	2. I was running away from the only thing I've ever known

Kyoya's application was put through a streamlined process, and within two days, he was hired as one of the WBBA's many secret agents.

Tsubasa had been told the situation, apparently, seeing as he showed up at Kyoya's dorm room door at seven in the morning to deliver the news. Also, that Kyoya would be his in field partner, training under him until Kyoya was deemed fit to go solo.

 _Well. At least it's Tsubasa. He's easy to deal with_ , Kyoya thought.

"Though you've been hired, you have a couple of weeks to get set up in your place. You put in your form for a two bedroom apartment, and one's been found. Honestly, you would have been hired on the day you put your application in, but a place had to be found," Tsubasa explained, as he handed Kyoya a set of keys. "I can give you the address, if you'd like? I'd take you, but I have a meeting with the Director and Hikaru in an hour."

"That's..." Kyoya blinked, startled.

"A lot to process?" Tsubasa offered a small smile, "I know." His smile didn't vanish, but it did turn empathetic, "Kyoya, if there's anything I can help with, let me know. Speaking from experience, I know how expensive it can be at first to get set up in a new place, even if you have outside funds."

"Does everyone know?" Kyoya sighed, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

"Only those that need to. So, me, Ryo, Hikaru, and Gingka, right now," Tsubasa assured.

"Kee?" Kakeru's voice came from within Kyoya's room, and he popped up under Kyoya's arm, squinting as he rubbed his eyes, "Oh, it's Tsubasa. Hey, man."

"Hello, Kakeru," Tsubasa greeted him with a nod. "Sorry to wake you, I was just telling your brother a few things."

Kakeru perked up, "Is Kyoya working for the WBBA now?"

Tsubasa grinned, "He is. And as soon as it's all set up, you two will be moving into a new place, too."

Kakeru cheered, and Kyoya cringed, rubbing his ear.

"Kakeru, it's seven in the morning," Kyoya groaned, giving his brother a half hearted glare.

"Well, I best be going," Tsubasa said. "I'll see you later, Kyoya... congrats on being the newest agent."

With that, Tsubasa turned and walked down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

Kyoya watched him go, before shoving his brother back into their room, "Go back to sleep Kakeru."

"Aw, but Kee!" Kakeru whined, "What did Tsubasa say before I woke up? He said we got a new place- Ah! Can we go see it?!"

" _Later_ ," Kyoya sighed, tiredly, but shaking his head in amusement. He fell back into the lower bunk of the bunkbeds, "It's still early."

"Ugh, fine... but I'm holding you to that!" Kakeru said, determined, as he climbed back into the top bunk.

"I know," Kyoya rolled his eyes.

A few minutes passed. Sure enough, just like Kyoya expected, Kakeru fell back asleep, his soft snores reaching Kyoya's ears. Once Kyoya was sure Kakeru was asleep, he reached under his pillow for his phone. He had a few messages.

**Tsubasa**   
**Here's the location for your new place:**   
**[Image Attached]**   
**7:12 AM**

**Bitch**   
**Where the fuck are you and Kakeru? I want you home in the next hour!**   
**6:18 AM**

**Hikaru**   
**You may not see this until in the morning, but a place has been found for you and Kakeru. It's located walking distance of his current school. Tsubasa will be by in the morning to tell you more details.**   
**12:03 AM**

Kyoya stared at the middle message, before snorting as he, without any hesitance or regret what so ever, deleted the message and then blocked his mother's number.

_Any chance that you're awake?_   
_7:19 AM_

Kyoya stared at his phone, only minimally surprised when he saw the three dots in response for a reply being formed.

**Witch Doctor**   
**Been awake for hours now, Kyoya.**   
**What's up?**   
**7:21 AM**

_I got a new place_   
_... We got a new place._   
_Care to come with me and Kak to check it out later this afternoon?_   
_7:23 AM_

**Witch Doctor**   
**askhflsla**   
**ABSOLUTELY YES.**   
**You care if I take you two to a celebratory lunch? I'll pay.**   
**7:26 AM**

Kyoya grinned.

_If you're paying, we're in._   
_11 work for you?_   
_7:27 AM_

**Witch Doctor**   
**Make it 11:30 and you got yourself a deal.**   
**7:28 AM**

_See you then._   
_Thanks Nef._   
_7:30 AM_

**Witch Doctor**   
**Np Tategami.**   
**I'm proud of you.**   
**7:32 AM**

Kyoya reread that message until his phone screen went black. And even when he slid his phone back under his phone, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

_She's proud of me, huh? Well... she'd be one of the few people that ever is..._

* * *

After lunch, the trio made their way downtown. Sure enough, Kakeru was the first to spot his school, lighting up like a kid on Christmas.

"Sweet! I can still stay with my friends!" Kakeru cheered.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, even as Nefertiti laughed.

Then, the group finally reached the apartment, and Kakeru was put into a state of wonder.

"It's so big..." Kakeru breathed, spinning around in the open space of what was the living room.

Kyoya didn't say anything, as Kakeru flitted around the apartment, standing next to Nefertiti, who was muttering under her breath.

Upon entering the apartment, Kyoya had been sure there was a mistake. But, the keys had fit and checking both Tsubasa and Hikaru's texts proved they were in the right place.

There was a short hallway to walk down from the front door. Coming down the hallway, just to the left, was a walk in closet, and on the right, further down, the kitchen, with stainless steel appliances, white tile floors, and granite table tops. The walls were decorated with black and white tile. A kitchen island, enough to comfortably sit six people around it, sat in the center. There was another door from the kitchen into the living room, with an open window and more counterspace to be able to see out into the living room, from the kitchen.

The living room and the hallways all had wooden floors, with floor to ceiling windows and a sliding door that lead out on to a balcony, over looking the city below. It was spacious, and given the added light from the glass doors and windows, made the space feel a lot more open, especially with the white walls and light colored floors.

There was a hallway off the right side of the living room. Upon inspection, Kyoya discovered two bedrooms, right next to each other, on the left side of the hallway. Floor to ceiling windows with sliding doors that lead out on to the same balcony from the living room, and walk in closets. Both rooms were painted a neutral light gray color, not that Kyoya minded. He quite liked the color.

On the other side of the hallway, were two full bathrooms, with a storage closet between both of them. At the end of the hallway itself was yet another closet.

"This place is amazing!" Kakeru's voice, full of joy, had Kyoya making his way back into the living room. He was still staring around with stars in his eyes, and he bounced over to Kyoya, "Whatever you do, please never quit your new job!"

"I... Isn't this... a little overboard, though?" Kyoya asked, bewildered.

"This is the WBBA we're talking about," Nefertiti shrugged. "Now, Kyoya, I know how you are, being a stickler for accepting help and all, but I've got a vision for your new place-"

"Nefertiti-" Kyoya tried.

"Ah!" Nefertiti wrapped her arm around Kyoya's shoulders, squeezing him close to her side and sweeping her arm out in front of her, towards the living room, "Just picture: keep the walls white, helps keep the room open, and decorate it with pictures or posters or whatever to add color. Black furniture, I'm thinking a sectional, on the far wall, with a glass coffee table. And then on this wall," Nefertiti turned the younger around to face the other side of the room, towards the hallway he had just walked out of. "You have a flat screen television hanging on the wall, with a black bookcase beneath for storage or to set up an entertainment system."

"Nefertiti, do you have any idea how much all of that would cost- you're on the living room!" Kyoya exclaimed, ducking out of the taller woman's grip, "There's still the bedrooms, the bathrooms, not to mention the kitchen supplies-"

Nefertiti held up a finger, her attention on her phone.

"She's scheming," Kakeru whispered over Kyoya's shoulder, wide eyed. "Kyoya, I think you should just shut your mouth right now."

"Excellent, Chris said he's on board to provide funding," Nefertiti said.

"Wha- Chris?!" Kyoya gaped.

"She's got a crush on him, keep up Kee," Kakeru muttered.

"Nile says he'll be on the next plane out of Cairo to help," Nefertiti continued.

Kyoya huffed and crossed his arms, resigning himself to his fate. Instead, he turned back around and walked across the room, deciding to check out the balcony. His brother followed as they stepped outside. There was a slight breeze blowing, and Kyoya leaned against the railing.

"... Is this all real, Kee?" Kakeru asked, quietly.

Kyoya glanced over at his brother. Kakeru looked... quiet, despondent. He looked afraid, as though if he were in the middle of some strange dream. Kyoya felt much the same, and reached out, pulling his brother in against his side with a hug.

"Yeah, Kak... This is all real," Kyoya assured him.

"Mom... isn't going to hurt us anymore?" Kakeru sounded so young, and Kyoya felt his heart break.

"No chance in hell," Kyoya promised. He smirked, and ruffled his brother's hair, "Get ready Kakeru- the newest chapter of our lives just started, and I hope you're ready for it."

* * *

Within the next week, Nefertiti had furnished the entire apartment herself, with apparent help from the Cadelle family fortune.

Honestly, with the way Chris and Christina both held themselves, Kyoya was dumbfounded to learn they were rich, let alone _filthy_ rich. Who knew the horse world was so wealthy?

And, it turned out, everyone pitched in one way or another.

The Cadelle's were only too glad to provide funding for the furnishing of the Tategami's apartment, the duo even stopping by once to help get a delivery moved in. As it was, Kakeru struck up a quick friendship with Christina, the two of them even disappearing for an afternoon for a Beybattle.

Christina won, but Kyoya couldn't even find it in himself to be the slightest bit disappointed with the way Kakeru was grinning so much.

Nefertiti and Nile proved they both had an eye for interior design, something Kyoya wasn't even aware of, given the nature of how they acted. But both Storm's were ecstatic, trading ideas on patterns, designs, and colors. Honestly, Kyoya was more than willing to let them have at it, seeing as he didn't know the first thing about design.

Tsubasa, Hikaru, and Yuu showed up one day, all of them carrying boxes.

"I heard you have a kitchen that needs supplies?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow, before pushing by the bewildered Leone Blader, "By the way, is Kakeru here? Madoka, Christina, and Toby will be by later to take you guys shopping!"

A sense of dread fell over Kyoya, "S- shopping?"

Kakeru, however, lit up at the prospect, "Oh, sweet! Do you think they'd mind if I invited a friend?"

Kyoya walked into the living room, and flopped down on the new couch. Death would be far better than the alternative.

Sure enough, just a few hours later, there was a knock on the apartment door. With Hikaru, Tsubasa, and Yuu still busy in the kitchen, Kakeru rushed to answer it. Kyoya didn't move, even as he heard voices and footsteps approaching.

"Kee, come on!" Kakeru grabbed his arm and hauled him up, eyes bright, "You're in on this weather you like this or not."

"I'm paying," Christina chirped.

"Your brother looks like he'd rather die," A girl with pink hair stated, eyeing Kyoya.

"I would, thank you," Kyoya deadpanned. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Kyoya, this is a classmate of mine!" Kakeru waved his arm at the girl, "She's an exchange student from Italy- Platina Triton!"

"I've seen and heard a lot about you, Kyoya," Platina smiled at him at that moment. "Your brother speaks highly of you."

Kakeru's cheeks dusted pink, as he looked away, "Eheh... Uh."

Kyoya sighed, "Alright, alright... let's just get this over with..."

* * *

By the end of the next week, not only had the entire apartment been furnished and decorated, but both brothers had full closets, a full kitchen of food and supplies, and visitors dropping in nearly every day.

Kyoya had to admit... It felt weird, seeing everyone he knew and then some, come together just over something that seemed so... mundane.

 _But_ , he mused, as he peered through the kitchen and into the living room. Kakeru was seated on the floor with his classmate, Platina, as the two worked on their school work. _It's all worth it. I haven't seen Kakeru this happy in a long time._

Now, he only had to make sure Kakeru _stayed_ happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platina belongs to my good friend, EternalNexusWarrior, over on Fanfiction and DeviantArt! we'll see more of her as time goes on!


	3. There's only one place where they call me one of their own

Kyoya should have known it was too good to be true, how calm everything felt in the following weeks.

Kakeru went back to school, and while Kyoya knew he had always been good with his studies, he was still surprised to see just how much Kakeru's grades went up. Usually, Kakeru was good to make high C's and low B's, so to suddenly see Kakeru making high B's and near perfect A's made the older wonder just what else it was Kakeru had been holding back in, due to their former living situation.

The change bled into Kakeru's Blading skills as well. Gone was the teen that Kyoya hadn't even realized had been holding back. A new fire was in his eyes, his power rising to a peak Kyoya was only determined to help hone and bring to a new level.

Kyoya, meanwhile, was quickly learning the inner workings of the WBBA. He was a fast learner, especially under Tsubasa's teachings. Ryo and Hikaru were also helping, making sure he was settling in and the three of them were always checking in on him, ensuring his comfort in his new surroundings and Kyoya was still struggling to understand how to feel about that.

Nefertiti had suggested therapy, and when Kyoya mentioned it off handedly to Ryo one day, and the next day, Ryo said he'd hired a professional therapist for him, all expenses paid. It turned out, the director hadn't even thought of hiring a therapist for any of the agents of the WBBA, let alone the Legendary Bladers (who, out of anyone who needed it, they certainly did).

Then, came the day that the peace came crashing down.

"Kakeru!"

The morning was going routine enough, as the brothers had finally figured out a pattern to follow to get them out the door by the times they needed to. Kyoya had to be downtown by seven, and Kakeru at school by six thirty, which now lead to the both of them being up at five and out the door by six.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, sheesh!" Kakeru shouted back, heavy boots thumping on the wood floors of the hallway as he came swinging around the doorframe and into the kitchen. He looked slightly ruffled, his school tie hanging around his neck, and uniform blazer unbuttoned under the leather jacket he wore, "Is my-"

Kyoya handed him a metal thermos, already full with coffee.

"Thanks," Kakeru unscrewed the top and took a very much needed swallow of the hot liquid. "What's on your agenda today?"

"Paperwork," Kyoya grumbled.

"How boring," Kakeru deadpanned, then grinned. "Come on, tough it out! Soon you'll be out doing missions and field work in no time, I'm sure!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Kyoya rolled his eyes and ruffled Kakeru's hair. "What about you? Don't you have a test today?"

"English," Kakeru mumbled. "I hate English. Why do I need to learn English?"

Kyoya shot him a look, "You do remember how much traveling I did with the World Championships and searching for the Legendary Bladers, right?"

"Okay, true, but honestly, when's the next world ending crisis going to happen?" Kakeru asked, as he swung his backpack over his back, "Or, for that matter, a World Championships?"

"Hopefully, never," Kyoya replied, as he gathered up his keys and wallet from the counter top. He grabbed his own jacket and swung it on, "As for the World Championships..."

Kakeru perked up as his brother trailed off, "Yeah?"

Kyoya smirked, then, "You'll just have to wait and see. Now, let's get moving, we're already going to be late!"

* * *

Kyoya yawned, stretching, and squinting at the coffee pot that sat on the counter of the breakroom. The liquid dripped slowly into the pot.

"A watched pot never boils," Tsubasa commented, sitting at the table behind him.

"Yeah, yeah," Kyoya mumbled. "Paperwork is boring."

"One of the downsides of working for the WBBA," Tsubasa smiled, lightly. "Don't worry, I hate it too, but it's a necessary evil."

Kyoya mumbled under his breath, but was saved from actually saying anything when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, noting it was Kakeru who had messaged. Glancing at the time, he noted school had got out just a half hour ago, and the younger of the Tategami's had taken to coming to the WBBA when school was over with. Sometimes, he brought his friend, Platina, other times he came alone.

Kyoya opened his messages, and felt his blood freeze.

**Kakeru**   
**Mom's in the lobby.**   
**Can you come down? Please? Or have someone come bring me up? I don't want her to see me. Not alone.**   
**I'm with Platina, but please, I'd just feel better.**   
**3:55 PM**

"That damn bitch!" Kyoya hissed, and started for the door.

"Kyoya?" Tsubasa looked up from his phone, "What's wrong?"

"Kakeru's in the lobby and apparently so is my mom!" Kyoya barked out, his only explanation as he rushed out the door and booked it for the stairs.

* * *

It seemed, Kyoya wasn't the only one who had got the message about Kana Tategami showing up at the WBBA HQ. When he got down to the lobby, he was greeted with quite the scene.

Kakeru and Platina, he knew were down here. He knew his mom was there, knew that she was probably raising hell and trying to take Kakeru away. He expected the security guards, and the secretary that manned the front desk. He was hardly surprised to see Nefertiti there. What he did not expect, however, was Hikaru, Madoka, Gingka, Chris, Christina, Bao, and Aguma of all people to be there as well.

Now, Kyoya knew full well that in recent weeks, Chris had been often spotted with Bao and Aguma. The Leone Blader chalked it up to the fact they'd worked together with Nemesis, that they had probably become friends, or at least acquaintances, during their time together. Christina was Chris' sister, and Kyoya had heard rumors about how apparently she knew Bao's sister, so it made sense she was often seen with the three other teens.

Gingka, Madoka, and Hikaru, however, was a surprise. Hikaru normally worked on the top floor with Ryo. Gingka and Madoka had supposedly been out for the day, the redhead having finally got Pegasus back and Madoka wanting to test Pegasus' repairs.

Kana Tategami said something that Kyoya didn't catch, and reached out to grab at Kakeru. Said teen stepped back, instantly becoming flanked by equally determined looking Platina and Christina. Nefertiti stepped in front of him, blocking Kakeru from their mother's view.

"One last time, Mrs. Tategami," Nefertiti said, her voice calm but holding an edge to it.

"Leave now, or be escorted out by security," Hikaru stated, eyes narrowed.

"Not until- Kyoya! There you are!" Kana caught sight of Kyoya striding over, and set her furious gaze on him, putting on a charming smile, "Why don't you and your brother come home for a nice dinner? These people seem to think-"

"They know," Kyoya deadpanned, putting himself shoulder to shoulder with Nefertiti. He towered over his mother, and for once in his life he didn't feel like shrinking under her glare, "They know, _Kana_ , about your habits and just how the hell you treated us."

"And like hell am I ever going back home with you, you bitch," Kakeru hissed, peeking out around Kyoya's shoulder.

"Shh, Kak, let me handle this," Kyoya murmured, stepping to the side to block him from view.

"Hmph!" Kana tossed her nose up, "You've both always been imaginative. Whatever you told them, I'm sure you only embellished with some creative tale! You've both needed to be disciplined!"

"You-" Nefertiti inhaled sharply, lips pulled back in a snarl, "You call _hitting your son with a fucking glass bottle 'discipline'_?!"

Kana blinked, "Well, no-"

"He needed _thirty stitches in his arm!_ "

"Kakeru's always been clumsy- he most likely cut himself and then told you that tale to get attention," Kana sneered. "Both of them are just that- attention seekers. Especially Kyoya, with those stories of _saving the world_!"

"Kyoya's done more than that," And wow, Gingka was getting mad, the last time that had happened had been in one of his first battles with Ryuga, a few years ago. The redhead stepped forward, now, golden eyes dark with anger, "He's looked out for those who needed looking out for, he's supported his friends, his _real_ family, and been there every step of the way. He may be rough around the edges and tough to get to know at first, but if there's one thing Kyoya is, it's loyal."

"Friends?" Kana sneered, "Hah! Kyoya's never _had_ friends."

"He's got eight standing right here," Platina spoke up. "And more in the building, I'm sure."

"I certainly consider him a friend," Tsubasa appeared out of nowhere, and with him was Ryo. "Our apologies. I hope we're not too late."

"And I certainly consider him and Kakeru as my sons," Ryo said, voice a comforting presence. "Now, Mrs. Tategami, I'm certainly glad you're here, this makes getting these papers to you so much easier." Ryo pulled an envelope out from the inside of his suit jacket, and handed it to Kana.

"What's this?" Kana's eyes narrowed, as she opened it to read through the papers.

"A transfer of custody, for one," Ryo began. "Kyoya and Kakeru Tategami are now wards of the WBBA, at least until Kakeru turns nineteen. Also, you'll find a restraining order in place for both your sons, and should you ever violate it, you will be facing criminal charges."

Kyoya's lips curled, satisfaction blooming, watching the emotions flicker over his mother's face. Shock, horror, confusion, denial... He watched as she settled on cold, calculative fury, as she folded the papers up, and placed them back in the envelope. She looked up, and Kyoya felt a chill go down his spine. He instinctively straightened up, and pushed Kakeru back a few steps.

"Now, Mrs. Tategami, let's not make it any harder on anyone here. Please leave the building and-" Hikaru never finished.

Kyoya stumbled back as Kana lunged for him, screeching, hands stretched out towards his throat. His eyes went wide as he threw his arms up in surprise. There was shouting, but then there was a blur of red and blonde, and suddenly Kana was yelping in pain and hitting the floor, hands cupping her right cheek.

Christina Cadelle stood in the middle of the chaos, towering over Kana Tategami with a hunting knife in her hand. The very tip of the blade glittered red, before a single drop of blood dropped to the tile floor.

The silence was thunderous, as everyone stared at the blonde girl.

Christina lowered her arm, flipping the knife around. She raised her right foot, and placed the knife back into her boot. She shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets, and leaned down towards Kana. With a sweet smile that didn't match the venom of her tone, she drawled, "Now, l'il darlin', ah do believe you've used all your alloted time up! Best be goin' before somethin' else happens, don't'cha think, hm?"

Face white as a sheet, the only color from the thin cut on her cheek, Kana stumbled to her feet and all but ran out of the building. She didn't look back once.

"... Quick question," Kakeru spoke first. "You were a blader for hire, right? Have you ever considered a career in being a _mercenary_ for hire, cause I'd hire you in a heartbeat."

" _Absolutely not_ ," Chris said, horrified. He whipped around on Christina, "What the hell, Crissie?! You could have killed her!"

"Oh, please, bro, if I wanted her dead, she would have hit the floor the moment we walked in the building. I learned that much back _home_ , or are you forgetting you're talking to the best damn shot in five counties?"

"I-" Chris deflated, "Just... I... _Christ_ , why are you like this?"

"I was raised like this, Chris, I don't know what you're talking about," Christina tossed her hair over her shoulder, and turned to Kakeru. "You okay, Kaka?"

"Yeah," Kakeru rubbed the back of his head and looked down. "Just... a bit embarrassed... and shook up, if I'm honest. I wasn't expecting her to show up." He glanced to the side, "Kyoya? Hey, bro, you okay?"

"I'm fine if you're fine," Kyoya answered, stepping towards Kakeru. "Are you okay? I came down as soon I read your text but-" He cut off, frowned, and looked up, "Why were you all here, anyways?"

"I came for a study session with Kakeru. He needed help on English, and none of my family was home today, so we came here," Platina answered.

"I was discussing things with Shiro," Hikaru gestured to the security guard, who Kyoya now recognized as the head of security. "When we saw her come in and confront Kakeru and Platina."

"Eheh," Gingka rubbed the back of his head. "Chris and I were battling at the park, so Madoka could run some tests!"

"Aguma, Bao, and I just tagged along to watch," Christina scratched her cheek. "We all came in, not long before you came down, actually."

"Kakeru texted me," Nefertiti crossed her arms.

"I'll be sure to tell my team to keep an eye out for your mother, and make sure to let them know she's to be escorted away on sight," Shiro tipped his head, as he walked away. "You kids stay safe, and let me know if anything changes."

"Thanks, Shiro," Ryo smiled. He turned to the group at large, "Well, I suppose that's enough excitement for one day! Kyoya, why don't you take the rest of the day and tomorrow off, spend it with Kakeru-"

"When did you do all that?" Kyoya asked.

Ryo blinked, "Pardon?"

"The custody and restraining order thing. When did that happen?" Kyoya frowned.

"Oh, that! We started getting it together the day you came to us, of course!" Ryo said, smiling broadly, "It was just completed a few days ago. Really, your mother showing up here may have been unfortunate, but it sure saved the time to send it through the mail, and delivering it to her personally was certainly a joy."

"I'll say," Nefertiti muttered. She glanced at Christina, "You should have scarred her for life."

"Don't tempt me," Christina said, dryly. "I kinda wanna go hunt her down and put an arrow through her eye."

"Please don't," Chris groaned.

"That was incredibly badass," Bao commented, eyes wide. Next to him, Aguma shot him an unseen look.

"Thanks, your sister said the same thing when I cut a guy who wouldn't take no for an answer," Christina smirked.

Bao answered with a smirk of his own. Aguma grinned, highly amused. Chris looked ready to kill a man.

"Now, as I was saying, Kyoya," Ryo cleared his throat. "Why don't you take until Thursday off? I know you've been working hard since you started hear, and I believe after today, you deserve a needed break."

"I..." Kyoya hesitated, then glanced to his left, to see Kakeru looking up at him with puppy eyes, "Oh, fine."

"Yay!" Kakeru cheered, pumping his fists.

"Oh!" Nefertiti suddenly smiled and clapped her hands together, "Why don't we all go out for dinner together? It'll be my treat!"

As the rest of the group began to talk amongst themselves, Ryo pulled Kyoya and Kakeru away, his smile dropping to a more serious expression.

"I want you boys to know, that you're both wards of the WBBA until the day Kakeru turns nineteen. Yes, that's a year after you're legally an adult, Kakeru, but it's for both of your safeties, should your mother try something. If she does, WBBA's lawyers will be at your disposal. The restraining order is up to five hundred yards, for all her life. If she violates it, she can be arrested for breaking the order or stalking and be sent to prison," Ryo told them.

"Awesome," Kakeru breathed, eyes wide.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Kyoya asked, bewildered, "Haven't you done enough already?"

"Like I said earlier, kid," Ryo smiled again. "I consider you and Kakeru my own sons, just like Gingka already is."

Kyoya felt his heart sieze in is chest, even as Kakeru allowed a few tears down his cheeks, "Thank you... Thank you _so much_ , Mr. Hagane."

"Call me something else, kid," Ryo laughed and ruffled his hair. "Mr. Hagane makes me feel old."

Abruptly, Ryo grabbed both Kakeru and Kyoya into a tight hug. Kakeru's tears came faster, a smile on his face as he returned the hug. Shakily, Kyoya also wrapped his arms around the older man, ducking his head and burying his face into the redhead's chest.

For the first time in a long, long time...

Kyoya felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about wages in japan, and I just briefly did research on the prices of apartments/conversion from us dollars to yen.


End file.
